FORCED
by beautifulmind
Summary: We were forced to do this. For the sake of our clan. This is our destiny even we try to run. But maybe for once we can stop running and accept it; willingly.. NejiHinata
1. Chapter 1

FORCED 

Prologue…

You were forced. I was forced. We were forced to do it. Both of us hate it but there's no way out. We can't run from our destiny. And for once I was glad I managed to stop running although at first I tried to run as fast as I could……

I know that you feel the same… But I hope you would stop running too. At least one… once in your lifetime….


	2. Chapter 2

FORCED 

Chapter 1 : Closer

It's been quite some time since Konoha gained peace. Everyone had settled down and found their places. Now, Hinata is a medic-nin and works at the hospital. Her cousin, Neji is an ANBU, a very skillful one. Neji is waiting for promotion to be an ANBU squad captain anytime soon. Hinata was proud with him. At least, there's someone from the Hyuuga clan that can live up to it's reputation. Hanabi is already a Chuunin, one that have great potential to become a Jounin. Another Hyuuga's success. " I'm the only Hyuuga's loser. Always had…," Hinata murmured as she sat at the hospital rooftop, looking towards the setting gun. Her shift was over an hour ago but she didn't feel like going back to the Hyuuga mansion. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the ladder. " I must be home for dinner tonight. Father has something to announce to everyone."

Hinata walked slowly. There's lots of time to kill before dinner. She passed a row of shops. Suddenly, she stopped. She saw Neji came out from one of the shops in front of her. She intented to run but Neji saw her. Neji bowed as a sign of respect to her. Hinata bowed back. Hinata stood there for a while, doing nothing when Neji asked, "You're going back for the dinner Hinata-sama?." Hinata nodded. " Then, we're heading the same way," Neji continued. Hinata nodded. She was fiddling with her fingers, a sign that she's nervous. She never talked much with Neji before.

Neji walked away. Hinata followed from behind, keeping a distance between them. She knew Neji doesn't like her much. The road towards the Hyuuga mansion is quiet. There's only the two of them, walking in a distance, Neji's in front and Hinata at the back. They walked in silence. Himate dared not to lift her face to see Neji. She kept on walking. Looking to the ground. Pace by pace. Step by step. That is until she hit something hard in front of her. She was thrown to the ground. She sat on the ground mumbling from the shock.

When she looked up, it was Neji that she had ran into. Neji looked emotionless towards her. Hinata lowered her head saying. " Gomen nasai…," repeatedly. She stopped when she saw Neji's hand in front of her face. Hinata lifted her head and looked Neji in the eye. He actually offered her a hand. " Neji-niisan…." Still, those white eyes showed no emotions. Hinata placed her hand on Neji's palm. She could feel Neji effortlessly pull her up. When she already back on her fett, Neji pulled his hand way. " I stopped suddenly and made you ran into me. Sorry, I was thinking." Hinata's eyes grew wide. Neji is saying sorry to her. Hinata shocked her head. " It's okay.. Really… it is." Neji nodded and continued walking. Hinat just smiled and continued walking behind Neji, keeping their distance a little closer than before….


	3. Chapter 3

FORCED 

Chapter 2 : The Shock

Neji and Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga mansion about half an hour before dinner. After entering the gate, they separated. Hinata went towards the garden to see her herbs and plants while Neji headed towards his Branch house. Neji intended to see his mother. He was busy with missions lately he doesn't have any time to spend at his own house. Neji is not close with his mother but he respects her. He respects the way she raised him after his father's death, how she struggled to make him happy even without his father… He respects her very much.

Hinata have a small hut near her garden where she made her ointments there. She knew she had no time to go inside the hut so she just walked around the garden. She decided to come back to the hut after dinner. " It feels like it's been a long time since I just started making ointments and medicine. Now, I'm already 19. How time flies…," Hinata mumbles to herself as she strolled round the garden.

It was dinner time. The dinner was a special one. There were only Hinata's father, Hinata and Neji. Both Hinata and Neji were nervous. Why only two of them? They have no relation between each other. Hinata fiddled with her finger under the dining table. Neji waited nervously. Finally, Hiashi cleared his throat. Both of them looked up at his direction. " Actually, I have an announcement to make…" Neji and Hinata's heartbeat grow faster. " From now on, both of you are fiancée and will get married next month."

Hinata's heart stopped. Neji's heart skipped a beat but he managed to remain calm. " What," Hinata managed to blurt out. " The council had decided. If Hinata is not competent to be the heiress, her husband must be the heir. And you Neji is the best candidate." Hinata and Neji looked at eah other. They stared for quite some time before Hiashi broke the silence again. He stood up and started to leave. " I'll leave both of you here to think about it. There's no objection to this. Discuss whatever necessary." Hiashi closed the door.

Hinata realized she had been holding her breath. She let out a small gasp for air. Then she gulped. Her throat feels dry. As dry as it could be. Slowly, she look at Neji, expecting him to be mad or angry. Neji was still thinking about what his uncle said. He found it hard to understand. It was too sudden. He noticed Hinata was looking at him. He turned to face her.

" I knew nothing about this… Please don't be angry or blame me," Hinata said between shocks. Neji nodded. " The council had decided. We can't do anything about it…," Neji tried to comfort Hinata and himself. Hinata nodded slowly. Then, she jerked her head up. " That means we'll have to get marry.. we have to live together…," Hinata stopped. " Oh God! I'm so sorry. I know you don't like me, now, you have to spend your life with me… I'm so sorry…..," Hinata sobbed. Neji sighed. What Hinata said was the same way he feels about her. Neji thought of the time he almost killed her, Hinata must hate him for that….

Neji stood up and walked towards her. He sat next to her and said," Hinata-sama… whether we like it or not we have to obey.." Hinata stopped sobbing and lifted her face. She was still wiping her tears when she said, " You're right. We just have to do it…" Neji nodded. Both of them sit next to each other in silence. " I know I have a lot of weaknesses so please bear with me and please…. Don't… leave me…..," Hinata's small and frail voice filled the atmosphere. Then, she stood up and ran outside the room. Neki watched her leave. " Don't worry.. I won't…."


	4. Chapter 4

FORCED 

Chapter 4 :

The next morning, Hinata went to the hospital for her daily shift. On the way to the hospital, she noticed that people were smiling to her. It was very weird. The smiles were unusual. Still in confusion, Hinata reached the hospital. She headed to the staff room. That's where she know what was the smiles is all about.

Upon entered the room, Sakura was screaming and hugging her. Tsunade and Shizune were doing the same. Hinata was preplezed. After the screaming and shouting and hugging had ended, Hinata asked them what was the occasion. The three of then looked at each other. " Sakura, don't tell me your info is not correct," Tsunade questioned her. Sakura was taken aback, "My info is always correct. It couln't be wrong.!." Hinata was still confused. " What is this all about, Shizune-san," Hinata asked Shizune. Before Shizune could answer, Sakura screamed again. Sakura took Hinata's right hand and shoved it to Tsunade's face.

" Look, Tsunade-sama! This is the proof. This is the engagement ring," Sakura screamed with triumph. Hinata's face was pale. How? How did Sakura know? Shizune saw Hinata's face. " Are you alright, Hinata?." Hinata nodded slowly. After recovering from the shock Hinata asked Sakura. " Sakura, how did you know?." Sakura tilted her face to the side and smile. " How can everyone not know?." Hinata murmured," But it was only informed last night.. How can everyone know already?." Hinata was fiddling with her fingers and her face was red. " Your father made the announcement this morning. The wedding will be held next month right," Tsunade asked gently. Hinata nodded.

Tsunade looked at the young woman in front of her lovingly. Tsunade knew about the Hyuuga family and wondered if this is another traditional Hyuuga's destiny. She pitied Hinata. She watched how Hinata had changed slowly in front of her. Hinata is still the same shy Hinata but Tsunade knew she's much stronger than before. " You know what this means? We're going to held a bachelor party," Sakura winked mischievously. Now Hinata was as red as a ripe tomato. Everyone couldn't help laughing seeing Hinata's reaction. " Don't worry! I'll make it a clean one," Sakura grinned. Hinata just nodded.

Neji was on his way to Hokage's office when he met Lee on the way there. Lee made a disappointed face. Slyly, Neji asked, " What's the matter?." " You're going to get marry and you didn't even give me a hint about it," Lee explained sadly. Neji was caught off-guard. " How did you know?." " Well. It's not just me. Everyone knows. Your uncle made the announcement early this morning. The news spread like wild fire!." Neji nodded. Lee patted Neji on the shoulder and took his leave. " Congratulations," Lee yelled from afar. Everyone there looked at their direction. Most of them give Neji a 'congratulation' smile. Neji just nodded back. Sighing, he headed towards the Hokage's office. " Great! Now everyone know….," Neji mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Hell's sorrow and crazyhorse for your reviews. I've been receiving critics lately that made me feel down but your reviews cheered me up. Enjoy the chapter. )

Forced

Chapter 5

Hinata knew everything is for real now. Everyone in the Hyuuga mansion is busy preparing for the wedding. She knew she could never back out of it. The woman was the busiest of them all though Hinata don't know what is it that kept the m running around. She still worked at the hospital as usual. Tsunade-sama only permit her to have two days off. One day before the wedding and the wedding day. Her father was quite disappointed with the decision but when Hokage-sama said they need her at the hospital, he backed down. Although Hiashi refused to say it, he knew Hinata is a very important medic nin to Konoha Hospital. Inside, he was proud of her.

Since the day Neji gave her the engagement ring, she never saw him again. Neji was out on a mission. And all the time, Hinata prays for his safety, for her future husband's safety. " Please come back to my side safely….," that was the words she keep repeating every night before she went to sleep.

Hinata was at the hospital, in a treatment room. She was treating a 10 year old boy called Takeshi who was sitting at the edge of the bed while Hinata looked over his wound.. The boy was a very naughty one. Always come to the hospital. Cuts, bruises, broken arm and all other things that a 10 year old could come up with. Often, it was Hinata who treated him since the boy would piss the hell out of Sakura and the others. While she was cleaning his wound, the boy asked her. " Is it true, your getting married, Hinata-sensei?." Hinata smiled and nodded. " With Neji-san? The head of ANBU?." Hinata nodded while her hands carefully bandaged the wounded place. Hinata stood up to keep all the tools away.

Takeshi said, " I think both of you make a great couple. You're sweet and nice while he's smart and strong. That's great ya know…" Hinata sat next to the boy. " You think so? You're right! He is a smart and strong person..," Hinata smiled but her smile quickly faded away. " But I'm not sure about the great couple part, Takeshi-kun…" Takeshi looked up and saw Hinata's sad face. He jumped from the bed and groaned when the pain hit him. But he was standing in front of Hinata, hands on his waist. " I think you make a great couple. As long as you like each other, what others think won't matter," he announced. Hinata was taken aback by the boy outburst. But she let out a smile. " Thanks Takeshi-kun…" Takeshi nodded and left the room with a wave. " If only things were that easy….."

Shizune suddenly burst into the room without any warning. Her face was serious. " Neji's team is back," she announced. Hinata quickly stood up. " What? Where is he now," she said while smiling. The day she had been waiting for. " In emergency room 2…," Shizune's voice began to slow down. Hinata's face turned pale. All the life was sucked out of her. Before Shizune could say or do anything, Hinata was already out of the room, running towards the emergency room. " Neji………."


	6. Chapter 6

Forced

Chapter 6

Hinata was holding back her tears while she was running towards the emergency room. She was good at doing that cause she had been doing it almost all her life. But she wasn't sure if she could hold it back when she entered the room. From afar, she saw Sakura came out from the emergency room. Before she managed to call her, Sakura had already left for another case. ' Why is she living? She's already treated him or is it……………'

Hinata burst into the room. She was panting but what she saw in front of her took her breath away. On the bed was a body covered with white cloth up to the face. Hinata took a few steps before she went limp and knelt to the ground. " No..no… it can't be him. No," she broke down and cried her heart out. Hinata was kneeling on the ground; hands around her mouth and tears were streaming down her face . Suddenly, she felt someone kneeling next to her but she was to sad to care. She thought it must be Shizune-sensei trying to comfort her. "Hinata……," a familiar voice called her name very gently.

Hinata looked up instantaneously. Kneeling besides her was her future husband, Neji with a concern look on his face. Hinata was speechless but she knew one thing; he's alive. " Neji," she managed blurted and hugged him. Again, she was crying but not because of sadness. Neji was surprised but he hugged her back. Both of them stayed that way for a while. When Hinata let Neji go, she said between sobs, " I saw the body so I thought you were dead. Shizune-sensei told me you're in this room so I though.. I though…." Neji listened and when Hinata stopped, he cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Hinata had already stopped crying. " I never thought you care this much for me," Neji whispered as he pulled his hands away.

At this time, Hinata had regained herself back. She was blushing and realized what she did was stupid and embarrassing. Hinata stood up followed by Neji. Hinata was about to went outside when Shizune entered the room. " Are you ok Hinata? You ran away when I told you Neji was here, with his injured man, although I didn't managed to finish the story….." Hinata blushed. " I know everything now. I'm sorry I acted that way. I was just ….," Hinata couldn't go on. " Worried… I know…," Shizune said gently. " Everything is taken care of except Neji here. He refused to be treated until his man were treated first. Can you treat him Hinata," Shizune asked although from the way she said it, Hinata had no choice but to do it. " Yes.." Shizune left. Hinata brought Neji to a treatment room to treat him there.

Shizune met Sakura on her way to treat a patient. " How's his condition," Shizune asked regarding Neji's man who was admitted for serious internal bleeding. Sakura nodded her head. " He's stable for now. But he's under observation." Shizune nodded. Sakura looked around. " I thought Neji was here? He could use some treatment too." Shizune chuckled. " Already taken care of." Sakura tilted her head. Then she saw the glint in Shizune's eyes. " Oh… I see! Well, no one suits better for the job isn't it?." Shizune nodded and gave Sakura a smile before leaving her. " Lucky Neji ne," Sakura mumbled to herself and continued her job.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long due. My computer broke down, my study needs catching up.. bla bla.. you know life… well, enjoy and please review. Means a lot to me.

FORCED

CHAPTER 7: THE TALK

After Hinata had treated Neji with his wound, they walked back together. It was quite a long walk and Hinata insisted Neji spent the night at the hospital but Neji refused. He said the wound wasn't so bad and sleeping in his own house is better than sleeping in the hospital. The road was lighted by the light of the full moon. They walked slowly, side by side, not to close yet not too far. Hinata felt so comfortable. The silence that enveloped them wasn't the awkward silence, it was the warm silence. Sometimes, their eyes met and they would exchanged soft smile.

Finally, Neji broke the silence. " Hinata, what do you think of the marriage? Our marriage," eyes fixed to the front. Hinata looked up and saw that Neji wasn't looking at her. " Um… at first I was shocked cause I never expected that kind of thing to happen…" " What kind of thing? A main family member marries a branch family member," Neji replied with quite harsh. He became very sensitive when it comes to the main and branch family issues. Hinata nodded slowly, still looking the ground. " A useless ninja like me marries a genius like you. The fact I'm married to somebody is unbelievable as it it…," Hinata voice slowed. Neji was taken aback. He stopped walking and Hinata stopped too. " You shouldn'r say things like that about yourself like that , Hinata…," Neji tried to comfort her. Hinata looked up and give him a soft but a yet a very sad smile. " That's the truth right. Even you said that last time," she mumbled and started walking again.

Neji was stupefied at the place he was standing. Hinata's words stabbed his heart like thousands daggers. " Hinata….," Neji called. Hinata stopped and turned slowly. She saw Neji still standing at the place, looking down. " I treid to hurt.. no kill you. That's a fact, No one can change that, even me. I looked down on you, I insulted you. But that was then, this is now. My perception and feelings towards you had changed. I know I never apologized about what I did to you. It is because I'm afraid that you won't forgive me. But I think you should know that everything had changed. I'm not the sour Neji I used to be. I've changed and I thought you knew…," his voice trailed off.

" I can feel it, Neji-niisan. I can feel it that you've changed. But feeling and knowing is not the same. You will have confidence after knowing but not by just feeling it." They stood there looking at each other from distance. Hinata smiled. " But now I know. That's what important right? And I want you to know too. I NEVER held any grudge against you." Neji nodded, " I know that, Hinata-sama. You're too nice to hold grudge against anyone. Even if the person tries to kill you…"

A heavy silence felt upon them. " Like you said, that was then, this is now. Let's start fresh, both of us….," Hinata suggested shyly. Neji smiled and walked towards her. " Oh, you can begin by calling me Hinata." " But I already called you 'Hinata' in the emergency room." Hinata tilted her head, thinking. " Me too…". They smiled to each other and walked together under the moonlight.


	8. Chapter 8

FORCED

CHAPTER 8: SAKURA'S PLAN..

It's been a week since Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata's engagement was announced. All of the people in Konoha knew and looking forward to the occasion. Everybody was talking about the marriage especially children. Boys dreams to be like Neji while girls adores Hinata. To many, they are 'The Perfect Couple' but to some, they're just not. One of those person was Ten Ten. She had liked Neji since they were under Gai-sensei. Neji never treated her more than a teammate, or less but she found it hard not to not like him. Neji on the other hand never showed any feelings towards her. That was disappointing but Ten Ten is not a girl who would give up easily. Not until she heard about the engagement. " Three weeks from now,…." She whispered sadly.

Hinata and Neji continued their job as usual since the wedding will be prepared by the elders. Only sometimes they have to attend some discussion and trying wedding clothes. But apart from that, they rarely sees each other. Sometimes they may passed by at the hospital and they would greet each other and continue with their work. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura noticed that. " They're fiancée for God sake. They should do something… I don't know… romantic," Sakura grumbled in front of Tsunade and Shizune. " I think so too but you know Hinata and you know Neji. 'Romantic' won't just happen," Shizune said and Tsunade nodded. " If it won't happen naturally, lets make it happen…," Sakura said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Shizune and Tsunade exchanged a confused glance but then smiled.

Hinata just finished her job and was preparing to go home. Sakura who was waiting for her came to Hinata's place. " Hinata-chan, let's go out and eat dinner together," Sakura invited cheerfully. " Eh," Hinata was surprised to hear Sakura said that. They were closed but only during work hour. She never went out to eat or hang around with Sakura. Sakura noticed Hinata's surprised face, " I know we never get the chance to hand out together so I would us to start today. So, you're free tonight?." Hinata nodded slowly. Sakuara smiled and left her place. " Tonight, Oishi Restaurant at 8 ok? I'll wait fir you there!."

Sakura left the hospital and headed towards her home. While she was walking, she saw Lee. She gave him a big smile and asked, " Everything's ok?." Lee smiled and gave her a thumb up. Sakura nodded approvingly. They walked together towards Sakura's house. Sakura and Lee were friends but somehow when Lee was by her side when Ssauke left, she decided that it was time to open her heart to him. So she did and it wasn't so bad. They managed to live happily as a couple although sometimes Lee suffered injuries when Sakura wasn't in a good mood for his joke. " He made me laugh no matter how unhappy I am. That's what I like about him. That's why I stay with him…," Sakura told Shizune when she asked why she stayed with Lee although Sasuke came back to the village. ' Sasuke was my puppy love and his my friend now. Lee is my forever love…," Sakura continued. Shizune gave her an encouraging smile and pat her head.


	9. Chapter 9

FORCED 

CHAPTER 9: WHY?

Hinata decided she should wear something special since this was the first time she went out with Sakura. She wore a knee-length purple sleeveless dress. Ourside, she wore a cream shawl wrapped around her. She looked in the mirror and put a purple flower hair clip to avoid her front hair from covering her temple. Satisfied with how she looked she got out of her room. To her surprise, Hanabi was standing in front of her room. " Going out," Hanabi asked curtly. Hinata nodded and started to walk away. " With Neji?." Hinata paused. She turned to see Hanabi smiling mischievously. " No, I'm going out with Sakura." Hanabi nodded. " Ooo….." And she turned to leave. " Have a nice date with 'Sakura'," Hanabi said, stressing Sakura's name. Hinata looked her leave. She shook her head and continued her way. She walk slowly. There was still a lot of time before 8 o'clock. She decided to prepare early so that Sakura didn't have to wait for her.

" Going out with Sakura eh? As if I'm going to believe it…," Hanabi talked to herself. She saw Neji came towards her direction. " And where are you going," Hanabi asked from afar. " Out," Neji answered shortly. He didn't really like Hanabi. Hanabi is the opposite of Hinata. She is a proud and rude person compared to the humble and polite Hinata. " Let me guess. With Lee," Hanabi asked sarcastically. " Yes," Neji answered and walked outside. " Right….," Hanabi nodded. She was about to say something to Neji but he was already gone. " How dare he ignored me," she fumed. Then her angry face changed. " How dare him… Hinata over me?...," she whispered slowly and a drop of tear fell.

Hinata reached the restaurant. She was about to enter when Sakura called her from behind. Hinta looked and Sakura was running with a smile on her face. Hinata smiled back and bow a little. Sakura grabbed her hand and they went inside together. The waiter was asking for their reservation when they heard a familiar voice called their names. Sakura and Hinata looked at the direction. Lee was waving at them. Sakura waved back. Hinata noticed that Lee wasn't alone. He was with Neji and he too was looking at their direction.

When the girls reached the table, Lee spoke, " What a coincidence… Join us will you?." Lee noticed Neji was glaring at him but he ignored it. Sakura nodded and quickly sat next to Neji, facing Lee. Hinata sat next to Lee. She didn't dare to look up sine Neji was sitting in front of her. Neji didn't took his eyes off Hinata. ' She look prettier tonight. I like what she had done to her hair. She should do it more often.' Lee asked Neji, " You don't mind them joining us right Neji?." Neji nodded. " We can go to another table if we're interrupting you," Hinata suggested as she looked at Neji. Neji shook his head. " It's ok. You can join us," Neji gave a small smile. Hinata blushed when he said that but she managed to smile back. Lee and Sakura saw that and they exchanged approving glance.

They laughed and talked about lots of things. Sometimes Lee made a stupid joke and Sakura would hit him. Hinata chuckled when she saw how Sakura and Lee reacted to each other. Neji still wore his calm expression but he smiled most of the time and that made Hinata felt very happy. Lastly, Sakura suggested they went back. All of them agreed. " I'll send Sakura back. You guys live at the same place so I guess you're going back together," Lee asked Hinata and Neji as they got out from the restaurant. Hinata didn't answered. She didn't know what to say. " Yeah, we'll go back together," Neji answered and waved goobye. They walked the opposite road. After a few steps, Sakura turned around to look. " You think they'll be ok?." Lee nodded. " Don't worry. They'll be just fine."

Hinata and Neji walked in silence like they usually do. " I don't know why but I have this feeling that Sakura and Lee planned that we meet and the same place and have dinner together..," Neji uttered. Hinata looked at him. " Maybe…. But who knows? Are you mad," Hinata asked quite sadly. " No. In fact I'm very happy they did that. If they didn't, we would never had dinner together." Hinata blushed, " Me too." Neji looked at her and smiled.

" Hinata…." Hinata looked up. " That day at the hospital. Why did you cried when you thought I had died?." Hinata stopped. Neji stopped a few steps in front of her. He turned around to face her. Hinata was looking down, she was squeezing the end of her shawal. " Why do you a think a girl cry when a guy dies," Hinata asked him back. Neji shook his head. " Because she have feelings for him." Neji was taken aback. " Why does a girl cry when her fiancée dies?." Neji stood there waiting for her to answer. " Because she can't bear living without him or event thinking about it." Hinata lifted her head slowly. Neji was puzzled to see her face.

Tears fell from the white pearly eyes. " Why did I cried when I thought you died? You should know the answer by now." Hinata fell to her knees and cried. Neji walked towards her and knelt in front of her. He reached for Hinata and embraced her in his arm. " I'm sorry I asked such a stupid question. I already know the answer….," he whispered to her ear. " And I would do the same….." Hinata hugged him back. " Don't you ever do that again. You scared me to death!." She cried in his arm. They spent sometimes there in each other's arm before heading back to the Hyuuga mansion, holding each other's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

FORCED

CHAPTER 10- DAY OFF..

Neji and Hinata reached the Hyuuga mansion. They walked inside and Neji walked Hinata back to her house. When they reached her house, they saw Hanabi was standing at the verandah. " How come the two of you go out separately and came back together? I though you said you're going out with Sakura. And you, Neji with Lee," she attacked them the minute they reached the front door. " We met at the same restaurant, so we sat at the same table and came back together," Hinata answered patiently. She knew Hanabi was pissed though she didn't know why. Hanabi snorted, " As if I would believe that.."

Neji was about to say something when Hinata touched his arm. Neji looked at her, Hinata was shaking her head. He calmed down and backed off. Hanabi saw the incident. ' How could she cool him just like that? Neji is a very hot-tempered person..' " Thanks for walking me back. Neji," Hinata said to Neji. " It's not a far walk. Thanks for the night," Neji replied and started walking to leave. Hinata watched him as he leave. At one point, he turned around. Hinata waved and he waved back before going back to his house. After he disappered from her view, Hinata went inside with a glowing face and passed by Hanabi who was still standing at the door. Her face was red. When Hinata already entered her room, she said to herself, " You just wait and see…. You won't be smiling after this.."

Hiashi, Hinata's father was watching them from his bedroom's window. He smiled when he saw Neji and Hinata. But his smile faded when he saw Hanabi. He knew that Hanabi liked Neji. He also knew that Hanabi expected herself to become the heir over her sister but the council had decided. Hiashi wasn't worried about Hinata and Neji. He knew that they would get along well though they had a rough past but he can't keep his eyes off Hanabi. Knowing her second daughter so well, he knew she would do anything to get what she wants. Anything….

Hinata entered her room and jumped on her bed. She laid there and remembered the time they spent at the restaurant, the way back and how he had walked her back. " Is this the things fiancée should do," Hinata asked herself and fall asleep with a smile.

Hinata woke up late that morning. Today was Sunday and she managed to get a day off since the hospital wasn't busy. She took a bath and wore her casual cloth. She tied her long hair and headed to her garden. She decided to catch up with her garden since she didn't have enough time to do it lately.

She started by getting rid of the weeds around her plant. After that she started putting fertilizer. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't someone was coming behind her. " I thought I found you here…," the voice broke the silence. Hinata was surprised. She looked around to find Neji was standing behind her with a small smle. " Neji? Why are you here?." Hinata opened her gardening glove and walked towards Neji. " I went to your house. They said you were out so I thought you might be here since it's your day off." Hinata smiled. " Do you want to come inside the hut? I can make you some tea," Hinata offered. " Maybe later, your father summoned me. He wants to discuss something about the wedding." Hinata looked down and whispered, " The wedding….." Neji noticed it.

" Is there's something wrong Hinata," Neji asked and touched her shoulder. Hinata looked up and blushed. " No, everything's fine. Only that… I'm quite nervous about the wedding.." Neji laughed. Hinata made an annoyed face, " You shouldn't laugh like that to me!." Neji stopped and apologized. " Everyone is nervous about the wedding. I think your father and the council is more nervous than the bride and bridegroom." Hinata laughed to what Neji had said. They talked for a while before Neji left. He promised that he would come back for tea when the discussion had ended. Hinata was about to continue to her gardening when she heard footsteps from behind.

" Is there something you forgot to tell me, Neji?." She turned around to face not Neji but Hanabi. " Oh, Hanabi. Sorry. I thought it was Neji." Hanabi smiled sweetly. She saw what happened. How they laughed and talked happily to each other. ' How dare you. You just wait and see…'

" Hinata, since it's your day off, can you spar with me?" Hinata was surprised. " Spar? With you? Now," she asked uncertainly. Hanabi smiled and replied sweetly, " We never get to spar together cause you're too busy. Can we? Can we? Please?..." Hinata couldn't turned down Hanabi's offer. She agreed.

When they were about to leave, Hinata saw Neji coming back. " I forgot to tell you that we have dinner with you father tonight." Hinata nodded. " Where are you going," Neji asked when he saw Hanabi was with Hinata. " Me and Hanabi are going to spar together." Neji nodded slowly, feeling quite weird. " Be careful…." Neji said that and left.

Hanabi almost blow up when she saw Neji talking to her sister, again. And the way he said 'be careful' to her. ' He never said that to me, he never cared about me…' Hanabi clenched her fist to stop herself from crying. ' Don't worry. He will… he will.. after she had gone….'


	11. Chapter 11

FORCED

CHAPTER 11 : HANABI'S RAGE

Hanabi opted for the South Dojo to practice with Hinata since the place was less used than others. After warming up, they readied in their fighting stance. " Let's go all out. To make it more fun, ok," Hanabi said before the spar started. Before Hinata could answer, Hanabi had already started attacking. Hinata managed to dodge the sudden attack. During the fight, Hinata refused to attack, she kept on dodging her sister's attack.

Neji and Hiashi had just finished their discussion. It look less longer than Neji had expected. " Have you told Hinata about tonight's dinner," Hiashi asked Neji when they were walking outside. " I did. I told on her when she was about to spar with Hanabi." " Hanabi," Hiashi was surprised. Neji sensed his surprised tone. " I was surprised too but Hinata said it's been quite some time so…." Neji stopped when he saw the alarmed expression on Hiashi's face. Neji could predict what Hiashi was thinking. Before Hiashi said anything, Neji blurted, " I'll go and check the South and East Dojo." Hiashi nodded and he headed towards the North and West Dojo. Both of them was praying that what they fear the most will not happen.

Hinata was clearly exhausted. But Hanabi seemed like she barely sweat. Hinata ran to a corner and said while panting, " Hanabi, let's rest for a while. I'm out of breath…" Hanabi ignored her and kept on attacking. Hinata was desperately dodged and defended herself. She can't say anything because she was concentrating on her defense and saving her energy for the fight. Furthermore, she was already out of breath to talk. Hinata noticed how Hanabi attacked her. Her eyes were filled with rage and fury. It was like she intended to fight and kill her….. " I have a special present for you. It's a jutsu I invented myself. It's called ' Deadly 64 Fireworks…'. I invented just for you. For your wedding gift!."

Neji was running at the top of his speed. He felt uneasy. He was on the way to the South Dojo when he heard people fighting from inside. Neji opened the door and saw what he feared the most. Hinata was taking direct hit from Hanabi. The attack seemed like his attack where he attacked 64 chakura point but Hanabi's seemed different. The attack was meant to kill…

" 30,31,32…." Hanabi was about to continue her attack on the helpless Hinata when Neji launched himself in front of Hinata. Hanabi attacked Neji. Hanabi wanted to stop. She didn't mean to attack Neji. She only wanted to hurt Hinata. But it was too late. She invented the attack as an irreversible attack, meaning when it's done, no one, not even the attacker can stop it. Hanabi finally stooped when the count reached 64.

Hinata was already unconscious on the ground. Neji fell to his knees, blood trailing from his mouth. The attack had caused internal injuries. Hanabi ran towards him and held his shoulder to help him but he pushed her away harshly. Neji walked towards Hinata and knelt besides her. " Hinata… Hinata.. Are you ok, " he asked while stroking her face slowly. He took her in his arm and keep calling her name. Hinata's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. " Neji….," she called him weakly. Blood was trailing from her mouth too.

Hiashi emerged from the door with a few other family member. When he saw Neji and Hinata's condition, he commanded one of the family member to call Tsunade. Hiashi entered the dojo and walked towards Neji and Hinata. " Are you ok," he asked as he knelt besides them. Neji nodded. Hinata gave his father a weak smile. Hiashi sighed in relief. Then he stood up and walked towards Hanabi. Hanabi was about to say something when she felt a pang on her cheek. Hiashi had slapped her. Hanabi touched her cheek unbelievably. " Go to your room. We'll decide on your punishment after this," Hiashi commanded without looking at his daughter that he once felt proud of. Hanabi nodded and left.

Neji and Hinata was brought to the treatment room. Tsunade and Shizune arrived not long after that. Tsunade checked on Hinata while Shizune on Neji. Hiashi waited outside. This was the first time he felt so worry and can't managed to calm down. After a while, Tsunade and Shizune emerged from the room. He hurried to hear what Tsunade was going to say. Tsunade looked at Hiashi and sighed.

" That attack was meant to kill. Luckily, both of them suffered only half of the attack. If they suffered more than that, it's a certain death. They had internal injuries but we managed to heal it. Now they only need some time to rest." Hiashi nodded and thanked them They were about to leave when Tsunade stopped and said to Hiashi. " The attacker really hated Hinata. The jutsu was a jutsu created with hate and rage. If you know who the attacker is, I suggest you get rid of the person…."

Tsunade's words went through his heart like daggers. ' Kill my daughter because she hurt her sister? How can I ever do that?.' Hiashi sighed again and went inside the room. Inside, he sat by Hinata's bed. Hinata was sleeping soundly. Her face showed no pain but he knows Hinata. She would never show pain on her face. He stroked her hair gently. Then he looked up and saw Neji watching him from his bed. Physically, Neji was stronger than Hinata so he should suffered less damage. Hiashi gazed at Hinata's face " You protected her. You took half of the attack for her…," he whispered.

" Only half of it," Neji reply made him looked up to him. " I arrived too late. I wish I could take all of it so that she doesn't have to feel even one of it…," Neji murmured. Hiashi smiled. ' I had chosen the perfect husband for my daughter.' Hiashi went to door and was about to close it. " She would say the same," he spoke softly and closed the door. Neji looked at Hinata's sleeping face. He smiled. " I know she would….."


	12. Chapter 12

FORCED

CHAPTER 12 : THE PUNISHMENT

Hanabi was sitting on her bed. She was thinking about what she had done earlier. Hanabi sighed. She knew she acted out of anger. Jealousy clouded her mind. " What was I thinking? I tried to kill Hinata, my own sister." Hanabi looked outside the window. " I even hurt Neji. I never wanted to hurt him… Why did he jumped in front of her and took half of the attack?." Hanabi was crying. " Because of Hinata. He'll never do that if it was me…," she answered her own question.

Hinata opened her eyes. She tried to remember what happened. She was trying to get up when her body hurt all over. Then she remembered everything. " You should move around Hinata….," a soft voice came from her side. She looked and saw Neji on the bed next to her. Hinata gave him a smile. " Are you ok Neji," she asked in concern. Neji stood from his bed and sat by her. " You should worry about yourself..," he said as he put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. Hinata squeezed Neji's hand back. They looked at each other for a long time. " Why did you jumped in front of me and took the attack," Hinata broke the silence. Neji sighed. " I asked you a similar question once. Still remember? My answer is the same as yours…." Hinata looked away but she squeezed his hand tightly. " I need to do something..," Hinata told Neji as she looked at him. " 'We' need to do it," Neji corrected her and helped her to get up from her bed.

Hanabi entered the room. Inside, her father and the council was seated in front of her. She walked to the center and stopped, stood up facing the cold and expressionless faces. " Hanabi, can you explain to us what happened in South Dojo today," an elder asked her. Hanabi didn't answer directly. " I tried to kill my own sister," she answered shortly. " And why would you do that," another elder asked her. " Because I wanted to be the heiress." Hanabi knew she couldn't tell them she did it because she wanted Neji. Though using the heiress position as an excuse was despicable, it was more acceptable than telling the truth. Hiashi sighed as he heard what Hanabi said. He knew what made Hanabi wanted to kill Hinata. He knew it was because she wanted Neji.

Hinata walked slowly along the corridor. Neji's strong arm was around her waist to stop her from falling and to help her walking. They walked slowly. " I hope we can make it in time..," Hinata murmured. Neji heard her. " There is a quicker way for us to go there…," Neji told Hinata. " Really? What way?." Neji didn't answer. Instead he swooped Hinata from the ground and carried her in his arm. " Whoah… Neji? I think you better put me down. It won't be nice if people sees us like this..," Hinata's hand curled around his neck for support. " Don't worry. I'll put you down when we reached the hall. Besides, what are they going to say? We're fiancées, right," Neji stated with a smirk. Hinata nodded but she was blushing like a ripe tomato.

" We have decided the punishment for your repulsive act. In order for you regret the action you took, we decided to give you 'the seal.' Hanabi couldn't stand properly when she heard the punishment. She expected a heavy punishment from them but, the seal? It was too much. The punishment was too heavy. " But… but why?." One of the elder answered, " We cannot afford to have a family member whose planning to kill the heiress. If you received the seal, such thing will never happen…" Hanabi shook her head. " It was a mistake… I did a mistake ok? No big deal.. I won't repeat it. Ever again…," Hanabi begged. The elders shook their heads. " It's a mistake that we can't afford to happen again.. Nothing you'll say will change what the council had decided."


	13. Chapter 13

FORCED

CHAPTER 13 : HINATA, NEJI, HANABI

" Please reconsider the punishment for Hanabi..," a voice said followed by the sound of the opened the door. Standing there was Neji and Hinata. Hinata looked pale and tired but Neji was standing by her side, supporting her. " Hinata… Neji.. What are you doing here," Hiashi asked as he walked towards them. " You two should be resting. You're in no condition to wlak around like this….". " Please father.. Hanabi doesn't deserve that punishment. It's too heavy..," Hinata pleaded. Hiashi stood in front of her, not a word from him. He looked at Neji. Neji nodded, agreeing with what Hinata had said. Hiashi avoided eye contact with them. " It's not my decision. It's the council's…," he whispered with regret.

Neji and Hinata walked inside and stood beside Hanabi, leaving Hiashi at the door. " Please, I'm begging to you. My sister don't deserve it…," Hinata stated. Neji continued, " Though what she did was repulsive, this kind of punishment is too much. Both me and Hinata suffered no fatal damage… We can just think of it as a sparring accident…" The elders shook their heads. " An accident that almost caused the heir and heiress's life… An accident that we could never allowed to happened. It wasn't just a sparring accident. Hanabi attacked Hinata with intention to kill. If you weren't there in time…," he trailed off.

" Still, everyone is fine. Me and Neji only suffered minor injuries. Things like this will never happen again," Hinata added. " What makes you so sure, Hinata? What guarantees that Hanabi won't do this kind of things in the future," an elder asked fiercely. " I trust her. She'll never do anything to hurt me. Today was just a mistake… Please.. At least change the punishment into something lighter…"

Hanabi stood there, helpless and Hinata and Neji defended her. ' The people I nearly killed is here, defending me.. Begging for my sake…. These two kind-hearted and wonderful people.. My sister and future brother-in-law…' Hanabi was so touched with what Hinata and Neji was doing she cried silently. " Nee-san, Neji-niisan… that's enough," she whispered to them. Hinata and Neji stopped talking. The elders listened.

" I accept my punishment….," Hanabi said as tears fell from her eyes. " Hanabi….," Hinata and Neji called her. They didn't know what to say or how to react. " If receiving the seal means I have to obey these two people, I'll gladly do that. I'll gladly give my life for these two…," Hanabi announced to the elders. Her eyes were filled with determination though there was still some trace of tears. The elders nodded their head. " The ceremony will be done tomorrow at sundown." With that all of the elders left, leaving Hinata, Hanabi and Neji while Hiashi watched them from afar.

Hinata was standing in front of her sister. " I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was so jealous of you. You have what I don't have..," Hanabi sobbed. Hinata shook her head slowly, " You have things that I can only dream to have Hanabi.. You shouldn't be jealous of me. I'm the one who should be jealous…." Hanabi nodded slowly. She lifted her face and smiled to Hinata and Neji. " Thank you for defended me." " Tried to defend you. We failed…," Neji corrected her. Hanabi smiled. " It's ok. Like I said, it's not a bad thing is the one I'm serving is the both of you…" Hinata looked at Hanabi sadly. Slowly, she pulled Hanabi into her arm and hugged her. Hanabi hugged her back and they cried in each other's arm. Neji watched them. From afar, Hiashi who was watching smiled. " I may not be a bad thing at all…," he told himself.

Hiashi took Hanabi back to her room while and Neji and Hinata returned to their treatment room. After making sure Hinata was comfortable on her bed, Neji went to his. Both of them laid on the bed, not sleepy at all though their body hurt all over. " I pity Hanabi….," Hinata blurted out of the sudden. Neji nodded his head. " But it's not really a bad thing if you think about it positively…." " Neji…. What did you feel when you received the seal?." Neji didn't answer the question.

Not long after the silence, " I was filled with rage… furious but to whom I didn't know. That's why I blamed you…." Hinata nodded slowly. " But Hanabi is different from me. She accepted the punishment open-hearted. I don't think she'll end up being a wreck like me…" Neji looked at Hinata and gave her an encouraging smile. " Thanks… Neji…," Hinata thanked him. " For what?." " For being there, for giving me the things I needed the most during the time I needed it the most." " Vice-versa," Neji answer was short and simple but Hinata felt so happy hearing those words. " Oyasumi, Neji…" " Oyasumi, Hinata…"


	14. Chapter 14

FORCED

CHAPTER 14 : THE DAYS SPENT AS PATIENT.

The next day, Hinata woke up to find herself alone in the room. She stood up slowly and washed her face. She intended to go out for a walk in the garden. She knew Neji and her father would never allow her to walk around in this kind of condition. Though Hinata walked slowly, she was already sweating. " Seemed like I need more rest before doing this..," Hinata grunted to herself. " It's good to know you realized that Hinata…," a voice from behind interrupted. Hinata turned around quickly. Somehow she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Before her body hit the ground, she saw a shadow ran swiftly to her side. When she opened her eyes, she saw Neji looking at her. Neji had caught her before she fell to the ground. " Neji…" " You know you should rest, Hinata…." Neji helped Hinata got back on her feet. " I was bored. So I intended to have a walk in the garden. Who knows I'm too weak to even walk…," Hinata said sadly. Neji shook his head slowly. He knew that the garden is a very important to Hinata and that she missed it. " We'll go to the garden but after we got there, you must sit on the bench." Hinata looked at Neji in disbelief. After a while, a bright smile formed on her face. Hinata nodded vigorously. They started walking towards the garden.

When the reached the garden, Hinata was out of breath. Neji looked at her in concern and keep asking about how she felt. They sat on a beach in the garden. Hinata tried to catch up with her breath as she sat on the bench. Neji watched her as she regained her strength. After a few minutes, Hinata began to breath normally. " How do you feel," Neji asked. Hinata nodded her head, " I'm fine.. Thanks…" Neji nodded. Hinata looked at the flowers in front her. " I never get to come here often but this garden is beautiful..," Neji commented.

Hinata didn't know why but she felt very proud of herself. " It's my garden, Neji..," Hinata announced proudly. " I know. I always see you taking care of it.." Hinata was surprised. " See me? I haven't come here for quite some time…" There was a tiny red spots on Neji's cheek. " I.. mean.. it was long time.. no.. I always watch.. umm.. you know…" Hinata didn't expect to see the Neji in front of her now. He was blushing, lost his words and his calmness. At last, Hinata just laughed. ' It's good to see him showing his feeling… feels like he's opening up to me…' Neji was embarrassed but he managed to smile.

From behind the bushes, Hanabi was watching them. She was on her way to meet Hiashi but she stopped when she heard someone laughing. She went into the garden and saw Neji and Hinata were sitting together on the bench, talking, smiling and laughing with each other. Her heart stopped and anger was about to rise but when the image of Hinata and Neji begging for her came to her mind, she managed to calm down. Hanabi left the garden with a smile but yet her heart was tearing inside.

When the weather got hotter, Neji and Hinata went inside the hut by the garden. Neji insisted that Hinata should rest so he was the one who made tea for both of them. Hinata took a sip of the tea that Neji made. " It's delicious…," Hinata commented. " It's your tea leaves.. I only add hot water.," Neji replied and sipped the tea. They sat in silence. Hinata suddenly stood up and when to one of the shelves in the hut. Neji watched her as she came back to the table, holding a small bottle of ointment. She placed it on the middle of the table.

" What's that," Neji asked curiously. " You know that I always make ointments from the herbs I grown.." Neji nodded. " I made this ointment. It's for cut and bruises. I noticed you got some cuts and bruises from yesterday's attack so I want to give it to you…" Hinta pushed the bottle slowly towards Neji. Neji took the ointment, brushing his hand against Hinata's in the process. They quickly pulled their hands back. Neji took the ointment and thanked Hinata. " What about your? You too got some bruises and cuts..," Neji asked and pointed to Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled, " I already have one in my room. Don't worry.." Neji nodded. They spent the afternoon drinking tea and chatting but most of the time, they sat in silence and just feeling comfortable with each other company.


End file.
